Joni With A Chance
by Apocalypse Kitten
Summary: Joni quit Mackenzie Falls. She wanted to, not that she had much of a choice. She and the So Random cast get to be friends, but Chad Dylan wants revege, and the best way to get it is to break her and those new friends apart. Genres: Friendship/Drama/Humor


**Oh, wow. I've actually posted this. I wasn't sure if I waned to, because Sonny With A Chance is not my normal type of show, but I can't stop watching the dang thing! I came up with this when I saw the premier, but I decided on a whim to write and post it. If I don't update this too often, don't get upset, and please don't expect daily updates or anything!**

**By the way, this probably takes place around episodes two or three, so So Random and Mackenzie Falls _really_ don't get along as of now. That's all for now. READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

**

**Joni With A Chance**

**Chapter One: Just Joni**

Joni sighed quietly, and played unnoticeably with the sleeve of her dress. This was stupid. This was just **so** stupid.

"We'd like to thank all of you tweens out there for letting us have this award!" Chad Dylan Cooper was saying.

Joni bit her lip and reminded herself not to roll her eyes. She really didn't want to hear another word about how getting this award 'wasn't So Random', and she didn't want to hear another word about how Mackenzie Falls was just different…in a better way.

She looked at the award in her hands, and a slow smile spread across her face as Chad Dylan informed the crowd that his co-star Joni Walker would like to say a few words.

"I'd just like to thank you all so much!" she said, using that bubbly voice she always did for interviews. "It is such an honor to get this award, and I'd like to thank everyone who made this possible for us. But we really shouldn't be the ones getting this."

The crowd gasped. "What are you doing?" hissed her stuck-up co-star. Make that ex co-star.

She smirked at him, then turned back to the crowd and loudly declared, "Just about everyone on Mackenzie Falls is a stuck up loser, and you know what? I'm sick of it. SO RANDOM RULES!" Then she ran. And she took the award with her.

-o-

"Did I really just see that?" Sonny Munroe gasped, jaw dropping. She looked at Nico, Grady, Tawni, and Zora, who all looked equally surprised.

Then, suddenly, they heard something outside. It turned out to be Joni Walker, running for her life with Chad Dylan Cooper in hot pursuit. He didn't look happy. At all. Also, Joni was running in heels, and that's never easy.

The window happened to be open, and all of a sudden, the Tween's Choice Award came flying through it. The So Random cast moved just in time to avoid getting hit by either the award or the girl that jumped in after it.

"Uh…hi." Joni smiled awkwardly. "I think Chad Dylan wants to kill me."

"COME BACK HERE, YOU AWARD STEALING LITTLE-!"

Joni closed the window.

Tawni, Sonny, Nico, Grady, and Zora stared at her in shocked silence.

"So…I got you a new toilet paper holder." She picked up the award and held it out to Sonny. "Look, I'm just totally sick of them acting all stuck-up and perfect when they really can't act worth a…uh, you get my point." She shrugged. "Look, I know this is gonna be really awkward and if you say no, I'll understand. I usually stay with Portlyn, but obviously, I can't do that right now. You think maybe I could crash with one of you guys, just until I make other arrangements ."

"Why can't you just go stay with your own family?" Tawni asked, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Right…" Joni sighed. "My parents died in a car crash when I was, like, six. My mom was an only child, my dad's brother died four years ago, and my grandparents are all dead too. No living relatives."

"Oh…sorry." Tawni said, feeling embarrassed.

"You couldn't have known." Joni shrugged. Sorry for, like, just jumping into your window and everything, but I couldn't take another of Cooper's speeches about you guys. He's an idiot. I've wanted to get out of there for so long. So, I figured 'why not tonight?' It was just kind of…so random, no pun intended. Or pun intended. Whichever you prefer."

"That was awesome!" Grady laughed. "The look on that three-named dufus's face when you called him a loser!"

"On live TV!" Sonny added. "I bet if I called my mom, she's let you stay with us for a while."

"Really?" Joni looked relieved. "That would be **so** great. I mean, I don't want to get in your way or anything, but-,"

"Don't worry about it." Sonny told the brunette girl who'd very recently embarrassed the entire cast of the rival show in front of millions of people. "It'll be great!"

-o-

"Thanks for letting me hang with you, Sonny." Joni told her new friend cheerfully as the two of them headed to the cafeteria the next day. They'd gotten to know each other the night before, and had quickly become friends.

"Don't mention it! It's so much fun to-,"

"Uh-oh." Joni froze.

"What's wrong?" Sonny asked, concerned.

"What is wrong with me, I can't be here!" Joni slapped her forehead. "The last thing I need to do is run into Cooper after yesterday!"

"Oh, yea!" Sonny said, remembering and feeling silly for not having done so before.

"Oh, boy. Speak of the devil." Joni ran off behind the building as Chad Dylan walked up to Sonny.

"Did I just see Joni with you?" he asked suspiciously.

"No! Of course not! Joni? Who's Joni?" Sonny told him quickly.

"She's-,"

"Oh, wait! I know who you're talking about!" Sonny couldn't resist. "Joni's that girl who called you a loser on live TV last night."

"Yea, that's her."

"Smart girl."

"Look, have you seen her?" he snapped, annoyed that the embarrassing interview had been brought up. "She has our award, and I have some choice words to tell her."

"Nope, sorry. Haven't seen her." Sonny lied.

"Are you sure?" he narrowed her eyes.

"Of course."

"Okay. If you see her, let me know, okay?" he walked off and Joni came out of hiding.

"That was close." She sighed, relieved. Sonny nodded. "Maybe I should just go…yea…see 'ya." She ran back to the studio.

**

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it. Go easy on me if you didn't, I'm still learning how to write for something that doesn't involove magic, evil, or card games for the fate of the world (excuse me for being a Yu-Gi-Oh! fan!) Well, review if you liked it, sorry if you didn't!**


End file.
